


Nora comes out

by TheShaddowedSnow



Series: Earths 53 through 105 [13]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Barry Allen is a disastor bi, Barry what did you do in your college years?, Coming Out, Cute, Family Fluff, Gen, Iris embaresses Barry for five mintues, Nora is a lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-30 06:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShaddowedSnow/pseuds/TheShaddowedSnow
Summary: Nora comes out to her parents.That's it, that's the fic.





	Nora comes out

Nora wasn’t nervous, not really. Her parents, in general, were pretty chill about these sorts of things. Still, this was a bit nerve-wracking. She had called them to the living and was gathering up her nerves.

“Mom… Dad… I’m gay,” she said after several minutes. Iris burst out laughing, and Nora looked at her, a bit hurt but also surprised by the sudden noise. “Um…”

“No, no sweetie I’m not-sorry,” Iris wiped her eyes. “Your father is bi, and a complete disaster of one as well!” Barry blushed and covered his face. “Oh my God back when Eddie was alive, and we were dating, I wasn’t sure who he was more jealous of, Eddie or me!”

“Eye,” Barry whined.

“Wait, really?” Nora asked, surprised.

“Yes, oh lord he used to have a crush on your uncle, Leonard-”

“Iris-”

“-He even dated your Uncle Oliver for a while-”

“-Iris, why?” Barry groaned. “We dated for like, four months.” Nora laughed. Oh, the irony.

“Wait, really?” Nora asked again, still shocked.

“Oh yes,” Iris mused. “Don’t even get me started on his college years.”

“And that’s enough,” Barry sighed. “I'm glad you felt comfortable enough to come out to us, Nora, and we love you, no matter what.”

“Thanks,” Nora smiled and hugged them both. “... Is this the right time to tell you I’m dating Kylie Lance?”

-

“So how did it go?” Kylie asked later on. The two were in the Waverider, and Nora had arrived, smiling and looking like the cat who got the canary. “Obviously really well.”

“Did you know my dad is bi?” Nora asked, kissing her girlfriend. “They also want to meet you.” Kylie snorted and kissed her back with a hum. Honestly, she wished she could say she was surprised Barry was bi, but the blonde wasn’t.

“You look like you do when you have blackmail,” Kylie observed and pulled her into the central hub. Nora just grinned and nodded.

“My sis and I both do, and Bart. And Thad. It’s great. Apparently, he and Oliver dated, gotta tell Will and Olivia that one. They took us dating surprisingly well.” Naturally, after everything she had figured out, the speedster has made sure to tell the other teen speedster, and older than a teen speedster. This information was too good not to share in this family. Still, Nora wondered what Bart did to piss Nora's mom off so much for Iris to reveal the fantastic blackmail to Nora.

“Nice,” Kylie laughed and kissed her girlfriend. “So I’ll be on vacation in a week. I can meet them then?”

“Perfect,” Nora smiled. “Next week, Saturday?”

“Sure,” Kylie smiled and kissed her again.

“Get a room, you useless lesbians!” Billy shouted as he entered the central hub.

“Get a boyfriend, you useless gay!” Kylie shouted back, and Nora laughed. She had the best girlfriend ever.


End file.
